Refresh Your Memory
by LoveFromAzkaban
Summary: "Do you remember when I kissed you?"..."Need help jogging your memory?" spoilers for TLG. Holly/Artemis. Rated M for future smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you remember the wig?"

"Was it silver?"

"Yes! How about tracksuit?"

"I wish I didn't remember."

"Hmm. JJ?"

"The lemur."

"Yes."

And so it went on like this. The questions filled the free time throughout the days, over the course of weeks, never ceasing. It was only broken by the twins' shouts and bangs or Angeline coming to check in on him, or the sound of Trouble's voice coming in through her helmet, ordering her back to Haven for a case. Whenever that happened, they'd both look at it quietly before finally she'd reach over and toss it into a corner, then idly ask him more questions, probing his memory. As time pressed on, it slowly came back to him. And he slowly came back to her.

"Mulch riding the troll."

"Did that actually happen? I thought that would've had to have been a dream."

"Oh yes, it happened, all right. The Silver Cupid?"

"I remember that like I remember Lili Frond."

"Lili Frond! You_ would_ remember her, being a dangerously hormonal boy."

"She had a memorable face."

"Is that a smirk I detect?"

"Do I smirk, Holly? I don't remember that."

"You still have years missing from your memory, then."

"It can't be that much."

"_Years."  
_"You're exaggerating."

"_Years_ of smirking, Artemis."

"I remember you punching me." _  
_

"Which time?"

"You bribed me with a lollipop."

"I did, didn't I?"

"You never got me one."

"Do you remember when I kissed you?"

Artemis blinked. He was not one to be caught off guard, but he appeared to be now. Holly shifted where she sat, closing her mouth as her stomach flopped uneasily. She shouldn't have said that. He probably didn't remember, and she shouldn't want him to. It was the one memory she should let be forgotten. He was too young. Too human. And far too vulnerable right now. He was only just starting to remember her, to know her again. Why would she say something so stupid as to topple their friendship before they could rebuild it?

She was sitting far too close to him, at that moment. She had been sitting close to him since the moment he awoke in the roses, weeks ago. Butler was the only person to successfully get her to leave him for more than a few minutes so far, hustling her out the front door of the manor, telling her to go to work and give herself a break. He hadn't been surprised to find her coming through the window on the third floor a minute later.

But right now she suddenly felt different, looking down at him. They had found themselves in a spare bedroom in a quiet upstairs corridor of the manor, to get away from the noise of Angeline's dinner guests and from Butler's ever present watchful eye, and the room was cavernous and cold and empty and furnished with tufted parlor chairs and tasseled pillows, with a large canopy bed dominating the back wall. The kind of room that was meant for curling up beside someone. The ancient fireplace in the corner gave off a bit of warmth, the flames leaping behind the grate casting shadows along the walls, lighting their faces.

Artemis had been sprawling lazily across the bed for the past hour or so, while Holly sat at the end. He was looking up at her now, curiously, and she stared back, waiting for what he would say.

Then he closed his eyes in concentration, perhaps trying to remember if such a thing really happened, in case she were only teasing him.

She crawled closer to him like a feline and smiled down at his thoughtful face. His eyelashes cast flickering shadows over his cheeks in the guttering firelight, his lips pressed together like always when he was trying to concentrate. Something warm stirred up inside her.

"Need help jogging your memory?"

His eyes flew open surprise just as she leaned down and kissed him full on the lips.

His gasp was smothered against the force of her mouth, and her hand came up to cup his cheek, her thumb holding his chin in place. He went very still beneath her, holding his breath until the moment she pulled away.

She pulled herself up and looked down at him, where he lay caged in between her elbows, dazed and blinking. Slowly she grinned.

"Do you remember now?"

It took him a moment to regain the ability to speak, it seemed.

"No," he said, biting back a smile. "Remind me again?"

She didn't need to be told twice.

She dived into a kiss with a ferocity that startled him, but not unpleasantly so. He made a pleased sound at the back of his throat when she pinned his wrists to the bed and kissed him harder, her tongue demanding entrance. Only after she nipped at his bottom lip and he gasped in pain did she get what she wanted, deepening it further and exploring his mouth with her tongue.

He drew in a breath through his nose and she felt it when his chest rose against her, his lungs expanding beneath her own ribs, drawing life that had been gone so shortly before, and suddenly a wave of affection came crashing over on her, a wave she rode out by grabbing at any part of him she could reach; his wrists, his waist, his thigh, the small of his back, her hands never resting for more than a moment of caressing and squeezing. She realized, in that moment, the rarity of Artemis Fowl being in the state she had him in. She could feel his composure unraveling beneath her hands as she played his body like a violin; a hand on his thigh and he'd arch his back, a bite on his lip and he'd clench his fists in the fabric of her shirt he was gripping like a lifeline. It inspired her to eliciting sounds of pleasure from him in any way she could; lightly scraping her nails down the side of his neck, dragging out gasps and muffled moans which she tasted against his mouth before they could leave. Every sound swelled up her heart and built up that light, feathery feeling in her stomach.

"Holly," he said breathlessly when they came up for air, his hands scrabbling for her waist. "Holly."

"Sshh."

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged his head to the side, so she could kiss the shell of his ear, breathing hot against it. His whole body shivered beneath her.

"Remember now?" she whispered.

The look on his face was almost comical. He looked like a cartoon character who'd been hit with a piano and was seeing birds around his head. She grinned from ear to ear.

"N-no-" he stammered, which she was sure he'd kill himself over later.

She tugged on his hair again, tipping his head back, kissing from his ear down to his neck, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Are you sure, Arty?"

Take it easy on him, a voice in her head told himself. Human bodies are more sensitive, their erogenous zones more easily stimulated. You're going to kill the boy.

She tore at his shirt, the buttons popping away and scattering somewhere beneath the bed. His ribs spiked up beneath her hand when she touched him, long brown fingers splayed against a canvas of pale white skin, trailing fire and heat everywhere they touched.

"Holly," he said breathlessly. "Holly..."

She ignored him, placing a kiss against his abdomen, and pushed him down when his back arched off the bed.

"Holly."

He was panting, his chest rising and falling heavily, as she kissed lower and lower to the waistband of his pants, and finally he sat up before he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"You saved me," he said. "you saved me."

Holly looked up at him with large hazel eyes and her face split into a huge smile. She crawled on top of him, lying him back down, touching a hand to his cheek.

"Of course I saved you," she said, not for the first time. "I couldn't do without you."

She kissed him again, lightly this time, holding his face in her hands, and when she pulled away she rested his forehead against his, their noses touching gently. They may have stayed like that for a very long time had not the clacking of high heeled shoes come clattering down the corridor outside.

"It's my mum," Artemis said, jerking upright. Holly nearly hit the roof, forgetting her wings were still on.

"Put your shirt on!"

"You broke it," he said, gesturing wildly at the spilled buttons.

There was no time to fix it.

When Angeline Fowl opened the door, spilling lantern light from the hall into the shadowy room, she found her son sitting at the side of a rumpled bed all by himself, with his hands behind his back.

"Hello, moth - I mean, mum."

"Arty," she said with a loving smile. "Dear, what are you doing in here all by yourself?"

"Hello Mrs. Fowl," said a quiet voice from above.

Angeline was startled to see Holly hovering some feet above her by the chandelier, smiling politely, but her face betraying a bit of guilt.

"Holly," she said, laying a hand to her heart. "You frightened me for a moment there. What are you two doing here in the dark?"

"Oh, nothing, Mrs. Fowl. I was just helping Artemis to...refresh his memory." Angeline wasn't sure if she imagined it, but she thought she caught a glimpse of a smirk quirking at the corners of Holly's lips. "He's doing well."

"Is he now?" Angeline smiled, but she was unsettled, for some reason. "That's good to hear. You two have...fun...up here."

As she was turning to leave, Holly breathed a sigh of relief, but before Angeline shut the door behind her she stopped and looked at Artemis.

"Arty, dear..."

"Yes, mum?" he asked.

"Is your... is your shirt on backwards?"

He looked down as if in surprise.

"Oh, it appears it is," he said, doing his best to sound bashful. "There are still some things I forget, I'm afraid. But Holly is helping me."

He looked at her significantly and she smiled.

"Yes. Yes I am," she said with a nod.

Angeline asked no more questions, and quietly shut the door behind her with a smile.

Holly waited until her footsteps continued on down the hall and down the stairs before settling down onto the bed again.

"Arty. Do you remember the time you wanted to look for a birthmark..."

* * *

Please review, everyone. I will possibly continue this. If I do, it will most likely be smut.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't really have a birthmark, you realize," Artemis protested as Holly went back to tearing off his shirt. A futile protest.

"Prove it, then," she said.

He began to say something that would probably have been the start of a lecture but Holly silenced him with a kiss, pressing him back down to the bed. The heat that had faded when his mother interrupted them was quickly rushing back, surfacing wherever she touched, as if trails of fire blazed down his chest where her fingertips dragged. He kissed her eagerly, his hands resting at her waist, while she clawed at him like some sort of animal.

"Oh, mud boy," she said between kisses as her fingers entwined in his hair.

Suddenly it was like all the heat built up beneath him and had nowhere to go, and every single touch was driving him wild, and he needed _something _but he didn't know what it was, and made a sort of desperate sound at the back of his throat when she kissed him, his fingers digging into her skin.

"Holly," he said breathlessly. "I feel strange."

She chuckled and continued kissing along his jaw.

"I feel like...I need something...but I don't know what it is."

"I think I know what it is," she laughed.

"What is it?"

She suddenly stopped and looked at him seriously.

"Wait, are you joking?" she asked.

"No."

"You really...Arty, do you not remember?"

"Remember what?"

"What sex is."

His eyes widened.

"Of - of course I do," he stammered, and Holly smiled. She would've teased him if she hadn't felt so sorry for him. She had never seen him look so embarrassed.

"Have you ever had sex before?"

"Of course not!" he said, then wondered if he had just insulted himself

"Well, I had to ask. I heard you were quite the catch at St. Bartleby's."

"From who? My mother?"

"I never reveal my sources."

"So it was my mother."

"Let's not talk about your mother at this moment."

"Agreed."

He looked as if he were going to say something else so Holly shut him up with a kiss.

"I just -" he pulled away a moment later. "I just don't understand what...I just don't remember...all of the specifics...I mean I never really had a keen interest in it really, well not that I can _remember, _so I don't -"

"What you're trying to say is you don't know what you're doing," Holly clarified.

He looked indignant for a moment but then sighed.

"I suppose."

"Well, I could hardly expect you to," she said with a smile. "It isn't your fault. Virgins never do know what they're doing, not even virgins with all their memories intact."

"Are you saying that _you're _not a virgin?"

Holly looked at him like one would look at a child who thinks the moon is made out of cheese, which ironically was how Artemis usually looked at everyone else.

"Artemis, I'm eighty years old. I've been sexually mature for sixty years. Of course I'm not a virgin. Which is good news for you; _one_ of us has to know what we're doing, after all." She grinned at the flustered look on his face, and it only intensified when she asked her next question. "Have you ever touched yourself?"

If he had been drinking something he probably would've spat it out.

"What? Why would you - what? No. What? I can't remember."

Holly laughed.

"Relax. It's perfectly normal. Healthy, even. I can't imagine a teenage boy not having the urge. Or resisting the urge. I knew you when you liked Minerva, you know."

He winced. He'd forgotten about her, and how weird he'd acted.

"But you can't remember how it felt?" Holly asked.

Artemis shook his head, for once in his life having no idea what was going on or where the situation was going.

"Let me show you, then."

And so Holly tugged off his pants so that he was lying in nothing but his boxers, breathless and a bit terrified but excited nonetheless, and lay completely still, letting her have her way. He was surprised when she grabbed his hand and laid it flat against his bare stomach, then placed her own hand over it and guided it down, past his navel and his abdomen to the waistband of his boxers.

"Relax," she whispered and squeezed his hand. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Then she guided it beneath his boxers to where his cock was hard and throbbing and wrapped both their hands around it.

He gasped as shock waves of pleasure rolled over him, his hips rising off the bed. She continued to move his hand for him and he threw his head back, ragged gasps torn out of him, his chest spiking up. He squeezed his eyes shut but could still feel her staring at him intently.

"You're beautiful, Artemis," she said softly.

_What?, _the thought poked through the bubble of pleasure he was in. Where had that come from? Is that what girls said during sex? Seemed a bit random to him but he wasn't going to complain.

She pushed his hand out of the way and continued on her own, and knelt over to kiss him as she jerked him off, feeling him writhe beneath her, his fists clenching in the blankets. She kissed his ear, remembering how he'd reacted to that particular spot earlier, and smirked when he cried out her name and struggled to string a sentence together.

"Holly, I_ - nnh - _I - feel_ - uh - _something's...going to happen..." His words were broken apart by gasps and moans he tried to muffle by pressing his hand against his mouth. Holly pulled his hand away.

"Let it happen, Arty," she whispered. "Come for me."

As soon as the words left her mouth he felt like the universe around him was exploding, and he was crushed beneath a force of ecstasy so powerful he couldn't move except to curl his toes against it. He laid gasping and unraveling.

At last the feeling faded and he laid still, hearing nothing but the sound of his breathing catching up to him, the ceiling wheeling overhead. Holly sat over him at first, smiling, before dropping to the pillow beside him and looking at him.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she teased.

He couldn't speak. Wasn't so bad hardly cut it.

"We're just lucky your mother didn't choose now to walk in."

"You're bringing up my mother again right now?" he asked when he finally found his voice.

Holly laughed.

"It's my guilty conscience, I suppose. Poor Angeline, downstairs entertaining her guests, thinking her precious only son is up here in safe hands...Well, you are in safe hands, but probably not in the way she imagined."

Artemis' nose wrinkled up at the comment. He didn't even have a smart remark for that. Crudeness and sexuality were not something he had battled before. It would be a long while before he'd have comebacks for these sort of situations.

Hopefully he'd get a lot of practice, though.

"Although, you know what would be worse than your mother walking in? Butler walking in."

"I think we need to stop this conversation in its tracks."

"How are we going to sneak around him?"

"_How are we going to?_ You mean, in the near future?" he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"Look at you, my _eager_ mud boy. You are a teenager after all."

* * *

Well, that took forever and a day to update, but I hope it's good enough! Please review. And yes, it will be continued. :)


End file.
